1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for affecting electrical connection between two sets of conductors. More particularly, this invention pertains to a connector apparatus for electrically connecting a twisted pair cable to a coax cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, twisted pair cables are widely used as electrical conductors in the telecommunications or signal transmission industries. Also, coaxial cables are used for data and signal transmission. On occasion, it is desirable to perform an electrical connection between a twisted pair cable and a coax cable. To accomplish this connection, apparatus must be provided to effectively connect the cable conductors to the jack and (in some cases) to provide necessary circuitry to affect the electrical connection. One function of such circuitry is to provide impedance matching between the twisted pair cable and the coax conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,537 to Dinsmore et al. dated Sep. 15, 1987 teaches an electrical connector having a connection end for connection to a BNC coax connector. Twisted pair cables are brought into the connector and terminated within the connector for a permanent connection to the connector.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector which can connect coax and twisted pair cables releasably.